


Soft an Sleepy

by Lotsa_Honey



Series: Fluffy positive fics for a gay loser [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Fluff, for your gay ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotsa_Honey/pseuds/Lotsa_Honey
Summary: have at ye





	

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've written so :/ it's for you because you're gay

The room is dark, and a clock is ticking somewhere. You don't remember buying a clock. Otherwise it's silent, and you can feel sleep overtaking you, eyelids heavy and mind foggy. You must've dozed off because you don't remember the door opening but there's a weight slowly pressing down on the mattress. You know who it is, so you're not alarmed. You make a small hum to acknowledge his presence, and Gabe lets out a quiet chuckle. "Sorry, did I wake you?" He asks, a hint of humor to his voice. You're too tired to think of a response so instead you give a light tug to his arm. He takes the hint and lowers himself onto the bed, pulling you to his chest. Gabe's chest is a solid wall of muscle, but when he's relaxed and warm, he feels like a pillow under your head. You curl more towards him, the bed feeling much warmer and the air lighter with him here. He wraps a large arm around your midsection, and places a soft kiss to your forehead. You hum in appreciation, nuzzling into his cozy embrace, feeling safe in his arms. "Love you," he murmurs sleepily, relaxing around you before his breaths even out. Knowing you're safe with Gabe wrapped around you, his warmth seeping into you and surrounded by his love, you doze back off into the depths of sleep, and dream of him.


End file.
